


Na wschód od Edenu

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W takich miejscach umierają bogowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na wschód od Edenu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [le_mru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/gifts).



[](http://s81.photobucket.com/albums/j236/pelle_kb/?action=view&current=eden.jpg) \- przepiękny banner, który zrobiła dla mnie Celle - dziękuję!

 **Na wschód od Edenu**

Ziemia buduje się powoli.

Większość statków znajduje się już na powierzchni planety, gdzie tworzą ścisły kordon metalowych beczek. Stoją w pewnym oddaleniu od siebie nawzajem, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wciąż wisi nad nimi widmo wojny, a kilku co bardziej upartych kapitanów odmówiło zejścia na ziemię. Mówią, że nie zostawią swoich statków, przynajmniej dopóki nie będą mieć pewności, że wszystko jest w porządku. Wiadomo też, że nie darzą zbyt wielkim zaufaniem nowych sojuszników.

 _Zresztą jak prawie wszyscy._

Po ostatnich pobiciach, zamieszkach i zamachach stanu sytuacja wreszcie trochę się uspokoiła. Battlestar, baseship i ostatnich osiem statków krążą nad orbitą, czujne i gotowe, a ktoś z wojskowych zawsze przebywa w centrum tworzącego się miasteczka. Lee wie, że nie należy lekceważyć ludzkiego strachu, nieufności i żałoby. Kilka tygodni temu na własnej skórze odczuł, jak groźne w skutkach potrafią być takie przeoczenia.

Asystuje przy stawianiu najważniejszych namiotów, rozmawia z ludźmi, jest w stałym kontakcie z Cylonami i _Galacticą_ , wydaje polecenia i spisuje dokumenty. Śpi po kilka godzin dziennie, większość czasu spędzając nad projektami ustaw, do których następnie musi przekonać Radę Dwunastu, a szczególnie Zareka. Ma wrażenie, że dni zlewają się w jedną wielką, rozmazaną całość, że wszystko jest płynne, ale wciąż ma zapał, wciąż mu się chce coś robić, więc kładzie się spać o drugiej, by wstać o szóstej i zabrać się za niedokończone, rozłożone na biurku projekty.

Ostatni raz widział ojca ponad miesiąc temu, wkrótce po zamieszkach, w których obaj o mało co nie zginęli. Wtedy wyglądał dobrze, ale też sprawiał wrażenie dużo bardziej zmęczonego i zniechęconego, niż Lee kiedykolwiek pamiętał. Admirał uściskał go i życzył powodzenia, a od tamtej pory wciąż nie udało im się znaleźć trochę czasu, żeby porozmawiać. Żałuje, szczególnie, gdy Kara wraca z _Galactiki_ i przekazuje mu pozdrowienia od ojca. Admirał ma jednak swoje, a prezydent swoje zadania.

Starbuck też wyraźnie się zmieniła. Jeżeli ktoś byłby zainteresowany znalezieniem najbardziej rozgoryczonej, najbardziej rozczarowanej Ziemią osoby, Kara na pewno trafiłaby do pierwszej trójki. Wygląda na to, że nie przyniosła jej ulgi nawet decyzja o zasiedleniu większego, nadającego się do życia obszaru, położonego bardziej na północ od pierwotnego miejsca lądowania. Większość ludzi włącza się w budowę miasta, ale Starbuck nie pomaga przy stawianiu namiotów, dystrybucji leków czy rąbaniu drewna.

Musi minąć trochę czasu, zanim Lee zorientuje się, gdzie znika Kara.

Wszędzie widać drzazgi, suche igły i kawałki kory, wąski pas pniaków znaczy miejsce, skąd zdobywają drewno. Wchodzi głębiej w las, gdzie zauważa, że wszystko sprawia wrażenie pogrążonego we śnie. Gałązki trzaskają mu pod stopami, mech zagłusza dźwięk jego kroków. Wśród wysokich, rozrośniętych drzew nie słychać śpiewu ptaków. Wreszcie znajduje Karę, _tak myślałem_ , na bladozielonej, wyschniętej trawie. Leży na plecach, z założonymi pod głowę rękoma i wbitym w niebo wzrokiem.

Gdy patyk pęka mu pod stopami, Kara się podnosi, dostrzega go i w ten specyficzny, typowy dla siebie sposób unosi brew. Lee uśmiecha się, i siada koło niej, dłoń zanurzając w suchej, szeleszczącej trawie. Las milczy, wielki, starożytny gigant, który był, jest i, _przynajmniej w teorii_ , będzie świadkiem narodzin kolejnych cywilizacji. Szerokie, podłużne promienie słoneczne zsuwają się wzdłuż kory drzew aż do korzeni, by zniknąć wśród trawy.

— Widzę, że wyrwałeś się obstawie. Jak się ich pozbyłeś, wysłałeś na zwiady? A może kazałeś rąbać drewno? — zaczyna Kara. Cisza jest wręcz bolesna, wyczuwalna, niczym kości, które usiłują przebić się przez skórę. Starbuck wreszcie wyczuwa, że jej złośliwości nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia. Pochmurnieje, splata palce razem i spogląda przed siebie. Ciemny, wyraźny zarys skrzydeł na jej ramieniu wygląda, jakby zdążył zblaknąć na słońcu.

— Dawno się nie widzieliśmy — stwierdza w końcu Starbuck. Wydaje mu się, że wyczuwa w jej głosie tęsknotę, ale pewnie sobie wmawia. Widzi samotną kroplę potu, która zbiera się w zagłębieniach między jej palcami i wywołuje w nim to jakieś dziwne, nieokreślone uczucie. Zdążył już zapomnieć, jak to jest, znaleźć się w takim miejscu, z Karą, wdychać świeże, niefiltrowane powietrze i prawie beztrosko leżeć na trawie. Wróć, jego życie nigdy nie było beztroskie. _Jest w końcu synem Admirała, Adamą, sprawiającym zawód, wiecznie potępianym i zmuszonym do szukania swojej drogi._ Dopiero teraz czuje, jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Stres, wysiłek i poczucie odpowiedzialności zbierają mu się w mięśniach, które ciążą jak ołów. Najchętniej zasnąłby tu i teraz, na tej trawie.

— Wiem. — Kiwa jednak głową, starając się odgonić senność. Ze wszystkich, z którymi zaniedbał teraz kontakty, najbardziej brakuje mu właśnie Starbuck. Wie, że wróciła do malowania, więcej pije, ale stara się unikać rozrób. Sporo czasu spędza na uboczu, trzyma się z dala od ludzi. Lee znowu myśli o tym, że bardzo brakuje mu momentów takich jak ten, gdy mogą swobodnie leżeć jedno obok drugiego i po prostu nic nie mówić. Udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku, że ich świat nigdy nie został zniszczony i że znajdują się właśnie w wielkim, porastającym ich rodzinną planetę lesie.

— Miało być inaczej — stwierdza nagle Kara. Lee otwiera oczy i widzi, że zdążyła usiąść na trawie.

— Nie mogłaś wiedzieć — odpowiada. Rozmawiali o tym wiele razy, w końcu _wszystko to wydarzyło się już kiedyś i wydarzy się ponownie_ , myśli. Zawsze jednak finał jest taki sam. Ma ochotę jej dotknąć, ale boi się, że palce przebiją skórę, a ona rozpłynie się, jakby tak naprawdę nigdy nie istniała. Myśli o pocałunku, który zastał go w celi, w garniturze i na nowej drodze życia. Pamięta też ten drugi, wymieniony w znacznie mniej sprzyjających warunkach. Trwały walki, ściany battlestara znaczyły kule, a krew Lee wsiąkała w koszulę. Wciąż kręciło mu się w głowie. Pamięta, że obudził się z tępym, pulsującym bólem w klatce piersiowej i krwawym rozcięciem na czole. Uratowali go wtedy Athena i Sam Anders, zabrali z samego epicentrum zamieszek i przenieśli w jakieś bardziej bezpieczne miejsce. Później znalazł Karę, która rzuciła mu się w ramiona i zaczęli się całować, zupełnie, jakby ona nigdy nie umarła, jego nie próbowali zabić, a świat, który na nowo zbudowali, nie ginął wokół nich. Wręczyła mu pistolet i ruszyli na główny pokład.

Musieli jeszcze uratować ojca.

Lee przeszywają dreszcze, mimo, że w lesie jest ciepło, a od tamtych zdarzeń minęło kilka tygodni.

— Powinnam. Byłam tu wcześniej — dodaje, a Lee nie wytrzymuje, i w końcu ją obejmuje. Wydaje mu się bliższa, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, jakby te ostatnie wydarzenia zdołały poskładać wszystko, co się rozleciało, ale też sprawia wrażenie kogoś, kto znajduje się o całe kilometry dalej. Zaciska dłoń na jej łokciu i mimowolnie zaczyna całować ją w ciepłą, suchą skórę szyi, w tym zimnym, martwym lesie.

W takich miejscach umierają bogowie.

*

Spotykają się z ojcem na pogrzebie Roslin.

Rytuał wygląda dokładnie tak, jak sobie tego życzyła. Wszystko odbywa się zgodnie ze wspomnianymi przez nią zasadami. Jest kapłan, są świece i wywodzące się jeszcze ze starego świata metalowe figurki bogów. Tysiące ludzi, wśród których Roslin miała zarówno wrogów, zwolenników, jak i prawdziwych wyznawców, przybywają, by złożyć jej ostatni hołd. Tom Zarek, Agathonowie, a także Gaius Baltar, jak zawsze ze swoją wierną świtą. Delegacja Cylonów znajduje się bardziej na uboczu, ale gdy Saul Tigh, Samuel Anders i Galen Tyrol podchodzą kolejno do Adamy, wszyscy inni zamierają w milczeniu. Pułkownik i admirał wymieniają pozdrowienia, na oczach reszty żałobników składają i przyjmują kondolencje. Reszta ma pozostać tajemnicą.

Tory Foster zostaje z tyłu.

Wreszcie pogrzeb się kończy, świece zostają zapalone, a tłum się rozchodzi. Adama wciąż stoi i spogląda na ziemię. Roslin jako jedna z pierwszych spoczęła w tej wilgotnej, ciemnobrunatnej glebie, którą wyklęły nawet robaki.

Świeżo upieczony prezydent weźmie później starego ojca pod rękę, zaprowadzi do raptora, a następnie zabierze z powrotem do domu, na _Galacticę_. Znajdą się znowu w jego gabinecie, tym samym, w którym zawsze podejmował najważniejsze dla floty decyzje. Lee usiądzie, wyraźnie nieswój, w tym fotelu, którego nie zajmował od miesięcy, a admirał naleje mu whisky ze szklanej, kwadratowej butelki. Młodszy Adama stwierdzi wtedy, że _syn, podwładny, to po prostu dwie strony tej samej monety._ Prawie zapomniał już, jak to wygląda, stanowić jedno bez drugiego.

Adama wreszcie usiądzie, zgaszony, przybity, pokonany, a Lee zdobędzie się na tę ostatnią chwilę szczerości, która następnie przerodzi się w całonocną rozmowę. _Konsternacja, na pewno, a także wstyd, że przez te wszystkie lata nie zdołali odbyć więcej takich prawdziwych, wywodzących się z więzów krwi rozmów._ Są takie spotkania ojca z synem, a także dowódcy z podwładnym, które wywierają wpływ na całe twoje przyszłe życie. Zostawiają ślad, trwalszy niż blizna, czarna farba czy widniejący w błocie odcisk wojskowego buta. Lee wiele razy próbował przypomnieć sobie te najważniejsze kwestie, frazy czy rozmowy, wszystko, co sprawiło, że znalazł się aż tutaj. Podejrzewa, że korzenie tego tkwią jeszcze w dzieciństwie, w zachowaniu rodziców, z których jedno piło, a drugie wciąż było nieobecne. Gdyby jeszcze mały Zak nie traktował każdego słowa ojca jak prawdy objawionej. Szkoda, że Lee był za młody, by cokolwiek zmienić, by stać się dla brata prawdziwym autorytetem. Gdyby bardziej się postarał, może zdołałby wskazać mu inną, bezpieczniejszą drogę. Uchroniłby brata przed popełnieniem największego błędu w jego życiu i sprawiłby, że słowa ojca ( _mężczyzna nie jest mężczyzną, dopóki nie nosi odznaki pilota vipera_ ) nie zrujnują mu życia. Rzucone w gniewie zdanie wciąż boli, mimo, że słyszeli je jeszcze jako dzieci.

Admirał będzie mówił, pił whisky i siedział przy swoim wielkim, drewnianym biurku. Zgarbiony nad wypełnioną po brzegi szklanką i stosem wcześniej ważnych, nieistotnych już teraz papierów, będzie przypominał starego, pokonanego jastrzębia. Tak, będą rozmawiać szczerze, ale też nie powiedzą sobie wszystkiego. Nie zawsze i wszędzie prawdą jest, że czas leczy rany.

Pewne sprawy lepiej zostawić w spokoju.

 

*

Kara wysuwa się z ramion swego śpiącego kochanka. Przeciąga się, czuje rozespane, rozciągające się pod skórą mięśnie i porusza szyją, aż coś w niej trzaśnie. Uwielbia to uczucie. Wygląda przez okno _Colonial One_ , ale zauważa jedynie gęstwinę ciemnych, splątanych i przesłaniających wszystko chmur. _Zanosi się na deszcz_ , myśli, wkładając bieliznę i wciągając na siebie wymiętoszone zielone bojówki. Zapina pasek i spogląda w kierunku pogrążonego we śnie Lee. Sprawia wrażenie bardziej wypoczętego, niż przed trzema tygodniami, ale Kara wie, że to kłamstwo. W rzeczywistości pracuje teraz więcej i ciężej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. W końcu jest tyle do zrobienia, a rola prezydenta zobowiązuje. Kto jak kto, ale Starbuck zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zauważa teczki papierów, dziesiątki porozrzucanych kartek, a gdy Lee zostawia ją samą, jest nawet w stanie przejrzeć kilka z nich.

Pieprzą się najczęściej w jego łóżku. Dziwne, ale najbardziej jej to odpowiada. Przychodzi do Lee w najciemniejszej, najbardziej martwej godzinie nocy, znajdującej się gdzieś między trzecią a czwartą rano, gdy wszyscy jeszcze śpią. Granatowa czerń styka się z wyblakłą, widmową zapowiedzią świtu, a oni kochają się wśród miękkiej, pachnącej pościeli pana prezydenta. Dalszy scenariusz wciąż się nie zmienia — Lee prosi, żeby została, a ona ubiera się i wychodzi. Wiadomo, że będzie usiłował zrozumieć, co się stało. Straci cenny czas, który powinien poświęcić na spanie, a w końcu i tak wyjdzie mu, _jak zwykle_ , że to wszystko jego wina.

Kara chciałaby coś w tym zmienić, najbardziej jego podejście, ale nie bardzo wie, jak zacząć. Odkąd wróciła, minęło już wiele miesięcy, ale wciąż ma wrażenie, że uczą się siebie na nowo. Wydaje jej się też, że wypełnia ją garść białego, tłuczonego szkła. Wciąż stara się przebywać blisko centrum akcji, ale od pewnego czasu wydaje się bardziej widzem niż graczem. To nowe uczucie, musi jeszcze do niego przywyknąć. Im bardziej miasto się rozbudowuje, tym bardziej ona usuwa się w cień.

Wychodzi na zimne, wywołujące u niej gęsią skórkę powietrze, i spogląda w górę, na niebo spowite kokonem ciemnoszarych chmur. To silniejsze od niej, że wciąż spodziewa się ujrzeć tam znajome kształty wrogich myśliwców. Kilkanaście takich raiderów zdołałoby roznieść w proch całą tę ich śmieszną cywilizację. Wreszcie przestaje gapić się w niebo, _strata czasu_ , i rusza w kierunku swojego namiotu. Mija szeregi szarych, granatowych i ciemnozielonych płacht, i zauważa wystające spod materiału nogi, ręce, skrawki koców. Mija ją Seelix z facetem, którego Kara nie rozpoznaje, ale ma wrażenie, że mignął jej kiedyś na placu budowy. Śmieją się i chichoczą, zupełnie jak małe dzieci, i przemykają tak między namiotami. W końcu Seelix ją zauważa, i milknie, wciąż idzie, ale wpatruje się w nią z wyraźną niechęcią, chociaż facet nie do końca chyba kojarzy, z kim ma do czynienia. Wreszcie znikają w jednym z namiotów i Kara czuje wręcz fizyczną ulgę. Widzi stąd setki, dziesiątki ciemnych płacht, ale w promieniu wielu metrów żadnej istoty ludzkiej.

To jej odpowiada.

Tuż przed swoim własnym lokum zauważa coś w kałuży. Miękką, skórzaną, zagrzebaną w błocie piłkę do piramidy. Wyciąga ją stamtąd, cząsteczki brudnej, mokrej ziemi kleją się do rąk. Wchodzi z nią do namiotu, a następnie rzuca w kąt, gdzie ląduje między garnkami, lusterkiem, a brudną bielizną. Kara siada na kocu, który służy jej za posłanie, i wpatruje się w piłkę, jakby szukając odpowiedzi. Wie, że myślenie o Samie nie przyniesie jej nic dobrego, ale dawno straciła nad tym kontrolę. Wspomina, że ostatnim razem przyleciał tutaj w towarzystwie Leobena i którejś z Ósemek. Rozbili namioty w pewnym oddaleniu, we wschodniej części miasta, nieopodal lasu, do którego ją tak ciągnęło. Wyróżniały się głównie tym, że zawsze pilnowało ich przynajmniej dwóch centurionów.

Oczywiście, gdyby ktoś chciał, to zabicie kilku tosterów nie sprawiłoby większej grupie żadnych trudności, ale, póki co, ludzie woleli udawać, że sytuacja nie istnieje. Lee wiele razy sugerował, że usunięcie centurionów znacząco poprawiłoby poczucie bezpieczeństwa mieszkających tutaj ludzi, ale Cyloni nie chcieli o tym słyszeć.

Starbuck wciąż robi się zimno, gdy pomyśli o zamieszkach, do jakich doszło kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Sam, Lee, Staruszek, a także sprzymierzeni z nimi Cyloni, wszyscy mogli zginąć, bo grupa osób nie potrafiło znaleźć innego wyjścia z sytuacji. Szantaż, zamach stanu i kilkanaście trupów nie wydawało się zbyt wysoką ceną za zawarcie ostatecznego pokoju, ale bolał sam fakt, że musieli ją ponieść. Cyloni pamiętają, komu zawdzieczają życie, ale wiedzą też, kto próbował ich zabić. Kara widziała to w oczach Ósemki, gdy przyszła do Sama, i ta wyszła, zanim Starbuck zdołała powiedzieć chociaż słowo.

Wtedy wreszcie napotkała wzrok swojego męża i dostrzegła w jego spojrzeniu coś gniewnego i nieufnego. Nie spodziewała się, że w oczach Sama kiedykolwiek ujrzy coś takiego. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć, rozmowa zupełnie się nie kleiła, ale mimo wszystko udało im się kilka rzeczy wyjaśnić. Później się pieprzyli, ale zupełnie inaczej, niż ostatnim razem. Wolniej, bardziej na spokojnie, a mimo tego Kara wbijała palce w jego ramiona, czuła pot na języku i zadawała sobie pytanie, jakim cudem to wszystko może być stworzone przez maszynę, idealna imitacja ludzkiej skóry, ruchów, gestów, takie samo bicie serca, przyśpieszone tętno i spocone wnętrze dłoni. Sam wciąż wiedział, jak należy ją dotykać, co zrobić, by doprowadzić ją do stanu wrzenia i sprawić, że będzie bliska rozpadnięciu się na milion kawałków. Zrobili, co mieli zrobić, a później sobie poszła.

Kara Thrace podejmuje świadomą decyzję i nie żałuje.

Wreszcie dociera do niej, że tak właśnie będzie wyglądać teraz jej życie. Gdy świadomość tego, że skończyły się walki, misje i patrole, _z wyjątkiem tych, gdzie umiera się z nudów za sterami_ , że znaleźli ziemię obiecaną, a ona przeżyła, jest zbyt wyraźna, _zbyt prawdziwa_ , ucieka do Lee i pieprzą się prawie do nieprzytomności. Ma wrażenie, że chyba jeszcze nigdy nie była tak bardzo oddalona od wszystkiego, co się dzieje. Ma nadzieję, że zdoła uchronić bliskich przed katastrofą, ale zarazem wydaje jej się, że to wszystko ma miejsce poza nią. Stara się dojść do ładu z samą sobą, ale też nie bardzo wie, od czego powinna zacząć. Wreszcie dochodzi do wniosku, że nie będzie niczego zmieniać. Wciąż zamierza sypiać z Lee, uciekać stamtąd, zanim będzie chciał z nią porozmawiać, unikać większości innych ludzi i w cieplejsze, gorsze dni zaszywać się w lesie. Wie, że Lee nie zrozumie, nawet Helo miewał z tym teraz problemy. Zresztą, Starbuck wcale nie twierdzi, że wszystko jest w porządku. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że wróciła inna, że teraz kroczy wśród ludzi niczym wygnane bóstwo, niespełniona wyrocznia czy też wreszcie fałszywy prorok, który obiecał ziemię obiecaną, a w zamian za to dostarczył coś w rodzaju Nowej Capriki.

Kara wie, jak kiedyś kończyli tacy jak ona.

Płoń, wiedźmo, płoń.

*

Wybuch rozrywa raptora, gdy wysiadają z niego dwie Ósemki.

Athena, która to wszystko widzi, tuli do siebie Herę i Nickiego, i zasłania malcom oczy. Popiół i zwęglone kawałki metalu wirują w powietrzu, które drga od żaru. Tworzy się zbiegowisko, żołnierze docierają do wraku i pilnują, by nikt się nie zbliżał. Galen Tyrol, który miał razem z synem wsiąść do tego raptora, jest w szoku. D'Anna nakazuje wszystkim Cylonom wrócić na baseshipa, a sama kontaktuje się w trybie natychmiastowym z prezydentem. Spotykają się we trójkę, D'Anna, Tory i on wspólnie zlecają przeprowadzenie śledztwa. Wreszcie znajdują winnego, wywodzącego się ze Scorpii milczącego trzydziestolatka, z którym ostatnio trzymała się Seelix. Ktoś wspomina, że jego siostra zginęła w cylońskim więzieniu na Nowej Caprice, i wszystkim rzedną miny. Pojawia się propozycja kolejnego procesu i Lee odczuwa ulgę, że nie może już wziąć w nim udziału. Romo Lampkin podejmuje się obrony, więc ostatecznie zamachowiec nie zostaje skazany na karę śmierci. Traci majątek, wszystkie prawa obywatelskie i sąd nakazuje mu wynieść się z planety i zamieszkać na jednym z krążących nad nią statków.

 _Tak właśnie musi być_ , usiłuje wmówić sobie Lee, ale coś go ściska w żołądku. Pociesza się, że przynajmniej nikogo nie musieli zabijać w odwecie. Starczy już tej śmierci, zwłaszcza w tej małej, wystarczająco okaleczonej społeczności. Przypomina sobie, że widział ostatnio Dee z oficerem z _Pegasusa_. Nie wie, skąd mu się to wzięło, ta myśl; ma nadzieję, że Dee jest szczęśliwa.

Kara siedzi przy jego biurku i bawi się małą, szarą zapalniczką. Wydaje się jakoś dziwnie nierealna za tym wielkim, ciężkim meblem z ciemnego drewna. Zupełnie jakby jej sylwetka nie wytrzymywała starcia z rzeczywistością. Wydaje się, że zmęczenie wreszcie dało mu w kość i ma halucynacje.

— Dobrze tak temu pieprzonemu mącicielowi — rzuca ona. Pstryka zapalniczką i z szarego kwadratu wyrasta równy, bladożółty płomień. Wpatruje się w niego, jakby usiłowała coś sobie udowodnić, ale gdy Lee się odzywa, spogląda w jego kierunku. Włosy ma trochę dłuższe niż przed rokiem, prawie nie sięgają ramion.

— Wiesz, naprawdę bardzo się zmieniłaś — mówi Lee, właściwie bezwiednie.

Rzeczywiście ma to na myśli.

*

Syn Szóstki i Tigha kończy szesnaście miesięcy, gdy wreszcie decydują się zamieszkać na stałe na Ziemi.

Leoben już wcześniej wmieszał się w tłum i przeniósł tutaj. Sprawia to wrażenie mocno surrealistycznego, że mieszka teraz w małym namiocie i pomaga w budowie warsztatu. Pewne rzeczy jednak się nie zmieniają i bywa, że Lee zauważa go siedzącego razem z Karą na skraju tego wielkiego, wyschniętego lasu. Wyglądają jak para dobrych, znakomicie dogadujących się znajomych. Jest trochę zazdrosny, _na pewno_ , tym bardziej, że sprawiają wrażenie, jakby dogadywali się na jakiejś płaszczyźnie, która znajduje się zupełnie poza zasięgiem jego zrozumienia.

Większość Cylonów stara się prowadzić normalne życie. Ludzie z początku spoglądają nieufnie, obserwują, ale też przynajmniej zostawiają ich w spokoju. Sprawiają też wrażenie, jakby zdołali zaakceptować tę garstkę, Leobena, Andersa, kilka Szóstek i Ósemek. Reszta Cylonów dopiero teraz zdecydowała się przenieść na Ziemię. Wciąż udaje się zachować porządek, ale Lee wie, że wystarczy iskra, by wybuchł pożar.

Powstało kilka wrogich stowarzyszeń, którzy robią wszystko, by zmniejszyć bądź najlepiej odebrać im wszystkie prawa. Nie pozwala im na to Rada Dwunastu i prezydent, który stoi na straży sprawiedliwości. Sharon Agathon, jego doradca ds. stosunków cylońsko-ludzkich, współtworzyła nowe prawo, które miało uwzględnić różnice pomiędzy sojusznikami.

Sojusz trwa i póki co, tamci Cyloni wciąż ich nie znaleźli, ale tym razem wszyscy odrobili lekcje i wyciągnęli właściwe wnioski z Nowej Capriki. Nie ma dnia ani nocy, żeby nieba nie przecięły zmierzające ku battlestarowi trójkąty viperów. Patrole to rzecz podstawowa, Lee powtarza to właściwie codziennie. Wyrobił się, wszyscy mu to przyznają, ale czasem żałuje, że nie ma tutaj Roslin. Myśli, że przydałyby mu się porady kogoś bardziej doświadczonego i obeznanego z polityką, ale tłumy go lubią, a gazety są dla niego łaskawe. Zarek wreszcie darował sobie kopanie pod nim dołków i ich współpraca zaczęła przynosić wymierne efekty. Powstał szpital, ratusz i szkoła. Wykopano drogi, spróbowano zasiać ziemię i stworzono niewielki, wciąż wymagający dopracowania, system kanałów.

Wszystko zmierza ku lepszemu.

Ósemka przytula się do mechanika z _Galactiki_ i mimo, że wiele osób wciąż dziwnie się na to patrzy, większość chce wierzyć, że jakoś to będzie. Wciąż po trochu przyzwyczajają się do myśli, że ludzie i Cyloni będą teraz żyć, rodzić się i umierać obok siebie. Ta świadomość powoli kiełkuje w umysłach, zalęga się, a gdy wypuści owoce, wszystko się zmieni. Prezydent przegląda dokumenty, dyskutuje z Radą, i chociaż dawno zdążył wyzbyć się złudzeń, to idealizm pozostał. Odkąd uchwalono nowe prawo i Cyloni zaczęli być bardziej akceptowani w ich małej społeczności, znacznie lepiej mu się śpi.

Wtedy Kara znika.

To bolesne, ale nikt tego na początku nie zauważa.

W sumie sama się o to prosiła. Sprawiła, że ludzie zaczęli o niej zapominać, a przecież wcześniej byłoby to nie do pomyślenia. Kogo jak kogo, ale widok głośnej, roześmianej Starbuck z cygarem między zębami zwykle zapadał ludziom w pamięć. Teraz jednak jej obraz się rozmazuje, osiada na krawędzi wspomnień i wreszcie ginie bez śladu. Gdy Lee wypytuje wszystkich, większość jej nie kojarzy, a jemu wydaje się to wręcz niewiarygodne, _jak można zapomnieć o kimś takim, jak Kara Thrace?_

Wreszcie zmierza do lasu, miejsca, w którym Starbuck można było kiedyś najczęściej spotkać. Wydawało się, że to była jedyna rzecz, którą nie rozczarowała się w nowej ojczyźnie. Spędzała tam mnóstwo czasu, włóczyła się sama albo z Leobenem, zawsze wracała stamtąd trochę inna, trochę bardziej wyciszona. Wyglądało to tak, jakby tam się coś znajdowało, jakieś sekretne miejsce, ujście czy źródło energii, którego znaczenia nie pojąłby nikt inny.

Lee wchodzi między drzewa, czuje zimne, dotkliwe kąsanie wiatru. Ma wrażenie, że wie, dokąd idzie, więc mija krzaki, stos kamieni i wąski, wypalony pas trawy. Wydaje mu się, że widział ten pagórek już wcześniej, ale mimo wszystko podąża dalej. Wreszcie dociera do miejsca, które nic mu nie mówi, ale wie, _po prostu wie, że to właśnie tutaj uciekała, właśnie tutaj się pieprzyli, właśnie z tego lasu nie wróciła._ Kiedy dostrzega srebrne, wiszące nisko na gałęzi nieśmiertelniki, myśli, że _czasami tak bardzo jej nienawidzi._

Las sprawia wrażenie tak starego, że mógłby pamiętać bogów.


End file.
